Edward Elric, Start Being Useful!
by Avera-of-Light
Summary: Ever since Father and the homunculi have been defeated, Edward has been labeled as the forbidden term: USELESS. Seven years has passed, and Winry's just had enough with it! Can she depend on her good ol' friend to clean up his act? Read if You Like Crack!


_Author's Note: Another EdxPaninya fanfiction, yes~ I should probably finish up my other fanfictions before diving into another one, but I needed to start this one! I was simply too excited not to! xD_

_Anyway, I really __wanted to try out this one idea, and it'll give Paninya more development in her character, you know?~ So! Enjoy!~_

_Edward Elric and Paninya, and all of its contents belong to Hiromu Arakawa  
><em>_Paninya's background story is simply mine~ 3 _

* * *

><p><em>Jeez, how long as it been since I've last been here? Two, three years maybe? Damn…This place brings back memories.<em>

_Let's see now…The only reason why I'm really here is because Winry decided to call me up. Pfft! As if I need something to keep me busy; I've been perfectly fine! Save for the fact that I don't really have a job anymore…_

_Ah, hell with it! I'll just see what she has in store for me. I better not have to be some kind of automail model or something. Otherwise, I'm getting out of here. And that is a promise._

Rush Valley was a busy place as always, and for some reason, it's always at its peak in industry in the summer, when the weather is hot and the water is running fast and clean below the valley's rocks.

This was something Edward Elric, the former FullMetal Alchemist, did not approve of.

The hot weather he could barely stand as it was, since it was excruciating to his automail leg, and since he didn't even know how to swim, why bother diving down to that river anyway?

The blond haired man sighed and adjusted his sleeves until they were up over his elbows, and he retied his hair up into a ponytail, tucking his bangs with them so he wouldn't be sweating all over the side of his face. Lord knows that's not a pretty sight…

Looking up at the bright skies and sun, he held a grimaced expression upon his normally dashing features. _Why the hell does she need me to come down to this living hell?_

It wasn't long until a familiar voice had called him. "Hey, Ed! Over here!"

_Finally!_ He had thought, looking back ahead of him as he quickened his slouched shuffling of his feet to a light jog. _Wherever the hell she is, there's bound to be plenty of shade and—_

His rambling inside his head stopped as he stumbled across his friend, who had been leaning over the table reaching for a wrench across the cold, metal automail.

Now, despite popular beliefs, he wasn't staring at her buttocks. No no. He was staring at her now completely SHORT hair that just stood above her shoulders.

Who the HELL was this woman, and where was the long haired Winry he knew and annoyed so much? But the moment that "woman" turned around to look at him, he confirmed that indeed, those sky blue eyes and those tiny freckles that only he and Al knew about were indeed a part of their childhood friend: Winry Rockbell.

"Winry? What the hell happened to you? Your hair—"

The woman had lifted up a light blond eyebrow at her friend before shaking her head. "Ed, with this temperature, do you think I can manage to keep all that hair? It's like asking for torture down here!"

Well…she did have a point. And she _did _look pretty cute with short hair…But this was WINRY! She was known for her mother-like appearance! "Well, I guess that makes sense…"

"You GUESS? Why not cut off some of YOUR hair already? It's even longer than mine now! You'd might as well be the woman here!"

This caused Edward to huff defensively. But long hair made a guy like him sexier! After all, how many women were wooing over how sexy his hair was?~

Anyway, besides the point; he liked his hair! "Well…I did cut it! Like…"

"Yeah, like THREE YEARS AGO? Sheesh, Ed; I'll even give you money to go to the barber!"

"No way! No one's allowed to touch my hair but ME!"

"Why? You afraid someone's going to POISON you?"

"You don't know what these mechanic maniacs are about to—"

He stopped as soon as there was that evil glint in Winry's eye, and he let out a sheepish grin. "I-I wasn't talking about _you_, Win. I was talking about the _other_, not so pretty and friendly mechanics."

"…Edward. They're ALL nice and friendly, some even pretty. You're just clinically insane, and need a brain check or two. It could do you some good."

Ooh, that hit a sore spot. His body fumed like never before. But he needed to be calm here; after all, what's a twenty-one-year-old going to get out of this conversation? Nothing. So, he took a breath, and leaned back against the side of the wall outside.

"Yeah? Now what did you want me for? Are you just going to nag at me all day?"

Winry huffed before shaking her head. "As much as I would love to, Ed; I have work to do, and you're being useless again. I told you to come here so you can get a job. You can't just travel around forever!"

Edward frowned a bit and crossed his arms across his chest; but what if he actually LIKED travelling around aimlessly. It surely did make him a hell lot wiser! "What's your point? I'm not useless!"

"Yes, Ed; you are. Keep telling yourself that you aren't, but you really are," The woman looked at him with a blank expression; she was not going to let this conversation go without a fight.

And Edward wasn't ready to drop it, either. If there was one thing he didn't like to be called, was useless. Because that meant he was just like the Brigadier General, and he was so NOT like that horny bastard!

He was so ready to keep at it, to keep the argument going until…well…

Let's just say a hammer fell out of the sky and hit his head. Does that sound fair enough? Yeah, it does, doesn't it?

It was not a very good thing for Edward, however.

"H-hey! Who the hell—?"

"U-uh, sorry! That's my fault! Can I have that back?"

The golden eyed man glared up at whoever "confessed to the crime", only for his eyes to soften and stare.

Dark blue eyes looked down from the rooftop about three stories up from the ground, deep with guilt and embarrassment as a sheepish grin decorated those beautiful lips. Dark skin spotted under the blinding light as the long, dark brown hair hung over her left shoulder. Why did she look so familiar to him? Like a bell in the back of the head that wouldn't ring.

"Uh…are you alright down there, sir? That wasn't a pretty fall, I know. I'm not that klutzy, I swear…"

Edward was gaping for that entire time being, unable to say a word. So Winry, being the good friend she is, spoke for him. "He's fine, Paninya; he needed a good smack across the head, anyway!"

By now, he had chocked on his own, dry spit; this is Paninya? What the hell happened to that tomboy that stole his pocket watch six years ago?

Obviously he forgot that even people like her grow up as well.

"Wh-what? Wait! That's YOU, Paninya? What the hell happened to the tomboy I saw before?"

…Was she supposed to take that as a compliment, or an insult? She wasn't sure, so she didn't give mind as she gave a short shrug of the shoulders. "Um…I suppose growing my hair out and wearing earrings was a big change for you?" She waved her fingers down at him sheepishly, her other hand firmly grabbing the end of the rooftop. "Sorry~"

Edward blinked again and again, and Winry had to speak again for him, silently enjoying this speechlessness for the time being. Maybe some black mail could be called up for.~ "Paninya, I'm sure you remember this thick head, Ed, right?"

Her blue eyes blinked for a moment, as if thinking back before she grinned her pearly whites down at them. "Oh! Yeah, of course I remember now! What can I do for you guys?~"

"You've been looking for an apprentice, right? Now you have one!" She slapped on Edward's back, who gave a surprised jerk forward," Consider him your new partner!"

"Wait just a-!"

"Oh, really?" Paninya sounded surprised, only to beam again. "Awesome! When are you ready to work, Ed?"

"I didn't even-!"

"He'll be ready as soon as you want him to be! Just give me the message and he's in your hands!"

Edward fumed; he did not like being interrupted, or being placed in a job he didn't even agree to yet. Not one bit.

"Oh, cool! Just have him meet me by Mr. Garfiel's place tomorrow! I'm just about done up here, so there's nothing really to do.~"

"Done and done.~" Winry gave her friend a thumbs up, who in return gave a salute from above.

"Great! I'll be seeing you tomorrow, then!~ Eight thirty sound good?"

Now finally he had the chance to speak…so why couldn't he open his mouth and speak words?

"…U-uh—" He stuttered and mentally kicked himself for such an unmanly thing to do. "…Make it nine o'clock, and I'll be there."

Crap. And before he could even fix his words, he was already signed up from that cheery smile upon Paninya's face. How could he say 'no' now after just agreeing to working with her? Ugh, women…

At least he could rub in Winry's face how wrong she was about him being useless. He was the handiest man on the effin' planet! And he will PROVE HER WRONG.

However, this caused Paninya to smile brightly, which seemed to make his latest resolve of proving Winry wrong dissolve into smoke. "Awesome! You got it, Ed," She responded, standing up straight now as she wiped the little beads of sweat from her eyebrow. "I better get going now. I'll see you both tomorrow, then?"

Winry nodded with a bright grin. "Count on it.~"

And once that was settled, Paninya had gathered her tools together, and was gone from sight.

For the very first time…Edward had no idea what to say. Again.

And now…He had actually begun to anticipate nine o'clock tomorrow. But the question now…was _why_?


End file.
